WurmRP
WurmRP is the predecessor of the Facepunch RP Group. It is unknown when this period started, but the earliest RP found is dated for 2009. Similarly to how synonymous Sobotnik is to the Group, RedSyndicate was synonymous to WurmRP, GMing most of the RPs. The most popular series was the World In Balance series, having 17+ entries, though the earliest entries seem to be lost. ''Unknown Title http://forum.wurmonline.com/index.php?/topic/8722--/ GMed by RedSyndicate, this is the earliest WurmRP that has been uncovered. Following the end of his RPing, he got rid of many threads and posts pertaining to his RPing, as such, we've lost countless turns and RPs because of it. The turn count is unknown. World in Balance IV http://forum.wurmonline.com/index.php?/topic/9466-world-in-balance-iv/ GMed by RedSyndicate, this is the earliest World in Balance that has been uncovered. This RP lasted for 16 turns, according to the OP. World in Balance V http://forum.wurmonline.com/index.php?/topic/11785-world-in-balance-v-current-turn-summer-2013/ GMed by slon, it is another entry in the World in Balance series. This RP lasted for 9 turns. Wurm in Balance VI http://forum.wurmonline.com/index.php?/topic/12138-wurm-in-balance-vi/ GMed by RedSyndicate, a Wurm-themed entry in the World in Balance series. The turn count is unknown. Wurm in Balance VII http://forum.wurmonline.com/index.php?/topic/13275-wurm-in-balance-current-year-spring-999/ GMed by BlazerX, another Wurm-themed entry in the World in Balance series. This RP lasted for 2 turns, before Wordsworth took it over and made a new thread, called ''Welcome to Wild. ''World in Balance VIII http://forum.wurmonline.com/index.php?/topic/13510-world-in-balance/ GMed by RedSyndicate, it is another entry in the World in Balance series. This RP seems to have lasted for 13 turns. World in Balance: New Age http://forum.wurmonline.com/index.php?/topic/14167-world-in-balance-new-age-continued/ Uncovered by Telepethi, it is the first WurmRP that was uncovered. This RP has a total of 42 turns, according to the OP, aswell as 181 pages of "shitposting". GMed by RedSyndicate. World in Balance: Beta http://forum.wurmonline.com/index.php?/topic/14842-wold-in-balance-beta-turn-1/ GMed by RedSyndicate, it is another entry in the World in Balance series, testing its official rules. The turn count is unknown or none, but it has a prologue. Universe in Balance http://forum.wurmonline.com/index.php?/topic/17119-universe-in-balance/ GMed by Lunn, it is an RP that borrows from Red's World in Balance series. This RP died off before it started. World in Balance Reborn: Dawn of a New World http://forum.wurmonline.com/index.php?/topic/17936-world-in-balance-reborn-dawn-of-a-new-world/ GMed by Gorbachyov, it is a rebirth of the World in Balance series. This RP lasted for 6 turns. World in Balance: Yep, Again http://forum.wurmonline.com/index.php?/topic/21429-world-in-balance-yep-again/ GMed by slon, it is a restart of the World in Balance series. This RP lasted for 3 turns before ending. Unknown Title 2 http://forum.wurmonline.com/index.php?/topic/21509--/ GMed by RedSyndicate, another RP that has lost its RP title over the years. The turn count is unknown. World in Balance: Conor's Creation http://forum.wurmonline.com/index.php?/topic/21429-world-in-balance-yep-again/ GMed by MrConor, it is another entry in the World in Balance series. This RP lasted for 20 turns before ending. Unknown Title 3 http://forum.wurmonline.com/index.php?/topic/22263--/ GMed by RedSyndicate, yet another RP that has lost its RP title over the years. The turn count is unknown. World in Balance: The Revival http://forum.wurmonline.com/index.php?/topic/25333-world-in-balancethe-revivial/ GMed by Looroll, it is a revival of the World in Balance series. This RP died off before it started. World in Balance: Double Trouble http://forum.wurmonline.com/index.php?/topic/29944-world-in-balance/ http://forum.wurmonline.com/index.php?/topic/31752-wib-in-exile/ GMed by RedSyndicate, it is another entry in the World in Balance series, implementing rulesets. Two games played out in the thread, a classic game set in modern times and a Great War game set in the 1900s (which got exiled for one turn). The first game lasted for 15 turns, while the second game lasted for 20 turns. World in Balance: Stone Age http://forum.wurmonline.com/index.php?/topic/31475-wib-new-age/ GMed by RedSyndicate, it is another entry in the World in Balance series. This RP lasted for 3 turns. World in Balance: Wooden Scrap'' http://forum.wurmonline.com/index.php?/topic/32876-wib/ GMed by RedSyndicate, it is another entry in the World in Balance series. This RP lasted for 9 turns. This is the last WurmRP held by Red. A year later, Empires & Revolutions V1 would begin and a new era would begin! FPRP would start! In October of 2012, CommonEnemy tried to revive World in Balance on the Wurm Forums, which lasted for 1 turn. Since then, no attempt to revive it on the Wurm Forums has been made. To see that RP, click here. Category:WurmRP Category:List